


Study

by sleepynico



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, First Kiss, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, I based an entire story on one body movement, M/M, Markus is an awkward bean and Connor is also awkward but like he doesnt realize it, Minor Violence, cheesy ending, head tilt, i just wrote a bunch and kept going, kinda smutty at the end oop, minor mentions of characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynico/pseuds/sleepynico
Summary: Markus doesn't know what to do with himself when Connor does the head tilt thing.





	Study

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 3 fanfics based on one tiny movement I noticed, and this happened. May or may not post the 3rd one cuz it was my fave but it's essential the same plot, just a bit longer and stuff.
> 
> This also gave me a reason to do a character study but then I realized I wanted Markus and Connor to kiss too so :))
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy~

Markus liked to study.

It's a habit he picked up over the years from Carl. _It is always good to test your mind, Markus,_ Carl always said, handing him a worn paperback novel that was like an artifact. No one owned any real books since 2028. Markus didn't have the heart to tell Carl that he could just look this information up, data such as this was easily accessible to him, but he was glad he never did. It would mean all the hours spent drinking tea with Carl on quiet afternoons would be a blank slate in his memory files. Something he couldn't go back to remember the good times.

Markus liked to study, but his favourite subject in particular was human anatomy Or rather the quirks they do. He assumed it must be because of the countless of times Markus watched Carl conduct figure studies. Statues of all shapes and sizes would litter the studio, Markus even aiding Carl at which position was optimal for which limb. Which brush stroke would accurately describe the feeling in the subject, how to correctly reveal emotion to the world. He started staring at people, watching their movements and jotting down the uniqueness in his hard drive, in case it would help Carl later in his paintings.

He didn't know it would become a habit. A sign of deviancy.

The android didn't know how helpful it would be until he found Jericho. There he could study and watch and observe the other androids, assess their body language, and choose which was the best course of action to take with them.

With North it was in her grimaces. Her facial tics. Those beautiful brown eyes would squint in anger when Markus didn't do something she liked. That plush upper lip would curl when he suggested peace. A stiff jaw and clenched fist signaled a North ready to attack, protect her leader.

But there was a gentleness to North as well, although hardly ever seen. Her hatred for humans prevented her from showing real affection, human affection, because all her life she'd known humans as cruel, horrible beings. Calling her names and using her until they were tired. Not caring how she felt afterwards, how disgusting it was to press against their sweaty bodies and feel nothing. But the gentleness was in there as well.

It came with the softening of her eyebrows, tilting upward in fondness as she watched Markus care for his people. The hand she laid across Simon's tense shoulders as he struggled to come to terms with their situation, wondering if humans were ever going to give in. A small smile upon her face as Josh cared for the wounded, soothing their worried cries. She was fire and water all the same, an enigma to be frightened of.

Simon was much harder to read. The android kept a hold on his emotions as close lipped as he was when the police attempted to investigate Jericho. Markus remembered having to dig deeper and carefully watch from afar how he was. What his tics were. Who he used to be, before Markus came here. But he's never backed down from a challenge. Not even when Carl made him read The Iliad front to back and find him a subject to paint.

With Simon it was his eyes. They were large and blue, a light blue almost grey. But they saw everything, and they said everything. For only those that listened. Simon's eyes would flash with worry as another android walked in, covered in wounds and splattered with thirium. They would flicker back and forth unsteadily between North and Josh as the 2 disputed, unsure which side to stand on. They held steady as he gazed back into Markus' blue and green ones, expressing his gratitude and reassurance that yes, he will fight for Markus. _I stand with you._

Josh was the easiest to read. Partly because Josh had to be amongst humans almost all his life, being a university professor and surrounded by students everyday. He acted almost just like a human.  
But not quite.

There were still some things, mechanical, about his actions. His expressions. His limbs told a different story than how a human's would.

Josh paced with his whole body, shoulders set and hands stiffly by his side, when he was upset. He would rub his chin in thought, or massage his nose bridge in frustration. The android often pressed his lips together in a line when North suggested violence, and his entire face fell whenever Markus seemed intrigued about the notion. The calmer android had a lot more to say than the other 2, but he read them all equally.

But his favourite android to study, was Connor. The RK800 model.

They grew into acquiantance after Markus liberated his people. Connor chose to become himself a deviant, which suprised Cyberlife and the police department. But it didn't suprise Markus. With an advanced model such as the Deviant Hunter, there was no choice for the android but to become a deviant after learning and adapting in its environment.

After the movement, Markus set off to help his people. Participating in government conferences and doing what he could to fight for his people's rights. Connor went back to being a detective, accompanying Hank to their cases.

Markus had a chance to observe Connor after his conferences, where the 2 androids would meet up. He didn't remember when the meetings begun to take place, but he cherished them now that he'd gotten to know the other android. Connor was a unique model, completely odd in the sense that he contrasted everything Markus had come across with.

For example, Connor and his coin tricks. Markus had never met another android that picked up the habit. Watching the younger one flick the round piece of metal between lithe fingers was always fascinating to witness.

"Would you like to try it?" Connor offered once when they were walking in the park. A favourite past time of Carl's, and now Markus' too.

Markus shook his head, smiling. "I'd probably drop it a million times Connor. Maybe another time."

Connor tilted his head at that, curious. "I'm sure it won't be as difficult for you as say, a human." He held out the quarter to Markus. "Give it a try."

They stopped walking as Connor attempted to hand Markus the coin, with the older android sighing in resignation. He knew about Connor's persistent nature. It's what made him a great detective. If he didn't pick up the coin and try now, Connor would continue to rattle him about it until they meet again and forced him to try.

So Markus took the coin from his hands and tried to flick it up. The coin landed neatly in his hand. Good good, at least he can do that. Connor watched as Markus attempted to roll it between his fingers, like what the former android had done countless of times before. It slipped and almost fell off before Connor caught it. The detective cradled Markus' right hand and quarter in his left hand for a second, before pulling away and tucking the silver metal back in his pocket.

"Almost," Connor smiled, tilting his head to the side now in amusement. "At least you didn't drop it a million times."

Markus rolled his eyes at the teasing and continued the walk, knowing Connor would follow in suit. Absentmindedly, he rubbed at the spot where their synthetic skins touched. Wondering why his plastic heart had beat faster in his chest at the contact.

Another thing he'd heard about Connor, but had yet to actually see, was Connor's licking... thing. The RK800 model always claimed it was for analysis, but surely there must be an easier way for Connor to analyze fluids without sticking them in his mouth, right?

"It's fucking disgusting is what it is," Lieutenant Anderson grumbled to Markus, after the 2 had met up to get his approval at signing an android law. He was lobbying for androids to be able to own property, and have human against android crimes met with the same rights as human crimes. Hank agreed that all crimes should be answered for equally, human or android, but other officers still didn't see it that way. Markus received his approval anyhow, and was now listening to Hank complain about Connor's disgusting habits. "Yeah I know he's an android and all but it makes me worried, like he might get sick on it or something."

Markus cracked a grin, thoroughly entertained at the idea that the gruff city cop Lieutenant Anderson was worrying over the health of Connor, an android incapable of contracting any known human disease. It was as if Connor were his son. "Seems to me like you've gotten soft, Lieutenant." Markus teased lightly.

The Lieutenant eyeballed him, shaking his head as a rough no spilled out of his mouth. "Ah fuck off Markus don't do that 'seeing through' people bullshit with me. Hasn't worked for anybody in years, and it sure as hell won't start with you. If anything, you're the one being soft on him."

Markus started, his systems stuttering in shock. He blinked his blue-green eyes to regain his composure and tried again. "I-I'm sorry, what?" The synthetic heart was beating again, if possible even louder than before. Thirium rushed in his ears.

"You heard me," Lieutenant Anderson said, the corner of his lip tilting upward at having thrown Markus off guard and breaking his normally calm countenance. "Connor always seems so happy after seeing you, he's like an entirely different person. Either you're being too sweet on Connor or I'm talking to the wrong android."

"Talking to which android?" Connor asked, walking in to find the 2 in conversation at Lieutenant Anderson's desk. He tilted his head in surprise, spotting Markus, and furrowed his brows, realization dawning on him. "Oh I'm sorry. Was I intruding on something important-"

"Oh not at all," Markus stood, nearly toppling the chair over in his haste to greet Connor. And to get away. "Just some, ah, political stuff. We're just about done though." The RK200 model leaned down and grasped the signed papers, finding something to do with his hands, knowing he gets fidgety when he's stressed. If he still had his LED it would be glowing a bright flaring yellow.

Connor took a few steps towards him, tilting his head this way and that. Wondering if Markus was feeling weird. He sure was acting weird. "Is there... something wrong, Markus?"

Markus held his breath as Connor walked too close, the other android once again not understanding the concept of personal place. The two were the near same height, Markus an inch taller, but due to Connor's demanding presence Markus had always felt a bit small. "I'm fine Connor don't mind me." He placed his hand against Connor's chest, gently pushing him back. He needed to breathe. "I've gotta go actually, North is calling me."

Lies. No one was calling him in his network. But because Connor didn't know that, he will use it to his advantage. He smiled, forcing his features to relax, decided not to look Connor in the eyes. "I'll see you around Connor." Markus pulled his hand back, glancing at Anderson. "Lieutenant." He cradled the papers close to his chest and walked away. He missed the odd look Connor gave him when he said the name North.

"Huh." Connor said, watching Markus' retreating back make its way out of the police department. "That's weird." He walked around and sat at his desk, deep in thought. His coin came out of his pocket and twirled between his fingers, leaping from hand to hand as he tried to analyze why Markus was behaving so... strangely.

"Something wrong with your chest, Connor?"

Connor was broken from his reverie by Hank's voice. His head snapped up in response, the hand holding the coin coming to a screeching stop. "Hm?"

Hank pointed and he glanced down. Connor's hand had gone to his chest, pressing at the area where Markus' hand was earlier. He gripped the shirt tightly; then let go, his LED flashing. Placing the coin back in his pocket, he fixed his tie then made eye contact with Hank and shook his head. "Nothing's wrong Hank. I'm fine. My system is okay." The android turned back to his computer and settled on working, ignoring the gruff man even though they were only a foot apart.

Hank sighed at how the 2 were reacting. Anyone with half a brain could tell what was going on. But he knew better than to meddle with affairs. He leaned back into his chair, biting into one of the donuts from the box on his desk. Hopefully the 2 numbskulls realized what the fuck was going on and make a choice to do something. Otherwise he'd have to give Connor the birds and bees talk.

And he did _not_ want to give Connor the birds and bees talk.

//

They've decided to meet up again at the park after Connor's shifts. Markus truly doesn't know how Connor managed to finish his cases during the day time, considering detectives run the clock. But he chose not to question it, if it once again meant more time to spend with the other android.

Markus shook his head, deciding to ignore how that last sentence sounded in his head, trying to shake it from his memory.

He allowed himself to walk towards the playground, watching small children play with other androids. But for once the androids weren't their caretakers- they were friends of the families, slaves who sought out to be free, but returned to their human friends when they knew no harm would come to them. He watched as they enjoyed peace among each other, celebrating another day of liberation.

As he continued walking, he spotted a human and an android. It looked like an altercation. The human seemed irritated at something, loud voices spilling even from where Markus was standing, with the android trying to calm him down. A crowd had begun to form from the ruckus, onlookers watching for drama. The android looked as if it were trying to disarm the situation. Someone's spilled shopping bag, presumably the human's, was lying near the android's feet, with the android stooping down to pick it up. Without warning the human raised a hand and punched the android down on the ground, then began to beat it. Markus' instinct kicked in and he sprinted forward, anger and despair turning in his heart.

_Why couldn't we just be left alone? Why couldn't humans just leave his people alone?_

He was about to answer his own questions with his fists, but someone beat him to the punch. Connor, out of nowhere, erupted from the crowd and threw himself at the human. He tackled him and they both fell to the ground, grunting as each man tried to get the upper hand. Markus changed course and quickly helped the android up, checking on their vitals.

"Are you hurt?" He asked hurriedly, running a plastic white hand across the other android's cheek. She looked terrified- the synthetic skin had come off to reveal where the blow was landed but nothing serious. Her clothes were dirtied but androids didn't feel pain.

"I'm fine," She gasped, shaking her head. "Nothing was damaged too badly. Don't worry about me." Her gaze landed on the scuffle behind them, and Markus turned, ready to join the fight.

But it seemed he didn't need to. The human was laying on the ground, holding a hand to his face. One eye was swollen and purpling, there was a cut on his cheek and his lip was busted. Thirium covered his skin and his clothes when he fought back against Connor, the blue blood contrasting brightly against the dirty red shirt.

"Connor..." Markus breathed, reaching out to his friend. Connor had blue blood around his mouth, and a similar cut on his cheek as well. "Come on let's go."

The younger android nodded, giving the human one last dirty look before following Markus. The liberation leader checked on the victimized android once more, making sure she wouldn't go into harms way again, and made sure the humans knew what had taken place. Connor proceeded to file a police report, after making sure the victim (her name was Anne), could safely make it home. Markus repeatedly offered to take her home instead, but she insisted Markus take care of Connor. "It's the least you could do, since you've both helped me so much today." He asked if she wanted to press charges, but she felt that the man had gotten what he deserved.

After the crowd dispersed, leaving the attacker alone, and the victimized android safe, the 2 headed for Markus' home.

Once they got to his house, Markus ordered Connor to sit at his dining table, rushing around to grab a first aid kit. Connor watched in amusement, his fingers fidgeting with the coin he'd pulled out earlier. Markus noted that the other android was just as fidgety as he was; where it concerned Markus was music, tapping out random beats from nerves.

He pulled out wipes to get rid of the thirium on Connor, knowing that androids don't feel pain but they can still bleed. Walking over, he places the kit down and tilted Connor's chin up, working quickly and efficiently. Connor scrunched his nose at the pressure, but didn't argue. He knew how Markus could be when his mind was in focus.

"No wonder you were a caretaker android," Connor teased, placing the coin down on the table and pulling Markus' wrist back to speak. "You can't help but fix someone when they get hurt, even if those people aren't the ones in your program you should be fixing."

Markus huffed, trying to tug his wrist free from Connor's grip. "You didn't have to help her; I could've handled it as well."

Connor blinked his big brown eyes at Markus, LED light whirring an electric blue in thought. He let go so Markus could set the wipe down on the table. "And the same situation would've happened, except you'd be in the chair and I'd be standing over you. Either way, you know we'd both jump in with no hesitation." He smiled, and tilted his head cutely at Markus, pleased with himself.

Markus' fingers twitched. "Why do you always do that?" He whispered softly in wonder. His hand came up and hovered near Connor's face, while his own head mimicked the movement that Connor just executed, tilting it to the side.

The RK800 raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Do what?" His LED glowed yellow at Markus' hand, unsure at what he was doing.

"Your head tilts," Markus mumbled, narrowing his eyes. "You always do them, regardless of the emotion you're feeling." Gently he placed his hand on Connor's cheek, cradling it like it was something he could easily break. His thumb brushed against the cut on Connor, clean from the blue blood. Synthetic skin was already returning to cover up the wound. "Whether you're confused, or sad, or happy, or trying to figure something out, you always tilt your head. It's something I'd never seen before."

Connor's LED remained a slow steady yellow, as he watched Markus leaning in closer and closer. His mind raced, thirium pump pounding loudly in his ears. The contact with Markus' hand on his face was burning; hot to the touch. He's sure he would short circuit his systems if he didn't know that would be least helpful to him right now.

The younger model stared up at Markus, his eyes containing an expression Markus had never seen before. They dip to his lips before meeting his eyes again. Markus didn't even realize his other hand had come up to grasp Connor's face, thumbs brushing the sharp planes of his sculpted cheeks.

"You mean... like this?" Connor tilted his head once more to the side, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together. He didn't know EXACTLY what he was doing, but it felt right, in Connor's head.

Markus blinked in response, then all at once kissed him back. Connor's hand had come up and wrapped around Markus's neck, attempting to pull him closer. Markus gave him a tug and Connor stood, in which Markus pushed him back into the table, trapping him effectively. Their breathing grew erratic as the kiss went on, Markus giving all of himself to Connor while Connor gladly took all of Markus. They pulled apart when Connor hummed, tugging away to speak. Markus smiled and pressed his forehead to Connor's, his heart pounding in his chest.

"How long have you been observing me?" Connor asked amiably. His hands fell down to wrap around Markus' waist, the pressure comfortable and natural. As if it was meant to be there all along.

"Since I met you," Markus replied, looking up and smirking. He let his hands rest easily around Connor's neck. "It's a habit of mine. Started in the time between I became a deviant and when I still took care of Carl." To show Connor, Markus let his right hand trail down, open palm towards the other android. He waited. Connor responded by reaching up and pressing his own palm to Markus, connecting. He revealed his plastic hand and pulled the synthetic skin away. They watched as the plastic glowed blue, and Markus gave him his memories.

Countless hours upon hours of staring, assessing Connor, watching him. Memorizing the way his body moved, his laughter. The smile that was still etched behind Markus' eyelids even after the other deviant has gone. And the head tilts. The notes Markus had jotted each time Connor tilted his head. Knowing which ones were out of body language sake and which ones he kept for his own purposes. Connor saw all of the variations of him and can feel the affection that Markus feels, can feel something else blossoming in both their chests. He decided to share his own.

Markus let out a soft gasp when behind his own eyes were memories of... him? Him sitting down, drinking coffee in the morning. Him on the TV screens, praising human approval on androids. Him walking in marches, so intent on convincing the world that his people were alive, and they needed the validation. He felt Connor's joy when he saw his own smile, or Connor's fondness when Markus threw his head back and let out a laugh. He felt Connor's worry when he saw his back, rigid and set in a line after a long day. Relaxed when his own face turned around and glowed at having seen his friend. He felt Connor's emotions, Connor's care, felt the furnace fire burn in his chest and he realized-

"You... love me?" Markus asked, turning to look at the other android.

"Is that what it feels like?" Connor responded in wonder. He let go for a moment and pointed to his chest, clutching it with his hand. "I mean, I've always felt something stronger for you, but I didn't know exactly what it was, and I tried asking Hank what it meant but he just laughed at me, and turned sort of red in the face, so of course that was of great help to me, and-"

Markus cut him off with another kiss, this time softer, taking his time. He wanted to savour the moment, to gather as much information on Connor as possible. How he hummed appreciatively, picking up cues on which things felt good, how to make the experience even better. Connor gladly reciprocated, craving the way Markus tasted on his tongue. Wanting to pull him closer, to imprint his touches into his system. He held the older android tightly, as if afraid to let him go. Markus ran his hand through the other's hair, messing up the normally immaculate detective and hearing a moan of pleasure. His heart raced. If the world could allow them to kiss forever, they would. Markus pulled away for a moment to gaze into Connor's eyes, needing to say this. To solidify what he'd been feeling all along.

"I... love you too, Connor."

**Author's Note:**

> Did ya like it? Please give me feedback! I appreciate it :D also sorry for the super cheesy ending I just,,, couldnt figure out how to end it and went with that lmaoo
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @laughing-dongles and twitter @nicodeangeHO
> 
> Don't be afraid to say hi! I love meeting new people :)


End file.
